(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for a display device having a non-quadrangular display area has increased. The display device having the non-quadrangular display area having a predetermined shape may be used for a display of a wearable device (for example, an edge-type terminal such as a smartwatch), a glass-type terminal (a smart glass), a head mounted display (HMD), and a mobile cluster.
An overall shape of the non-quadrangular display area is quadrangular having rounded edges or a shape of which an inner angle of adjacent edges exceeds 90 degrees. Accordingly, in pixels disposed at the edge of the non-quadrangle portion, an intensity of emitted light decreases such that the edge of the non-quadrangle display is recognized as a step shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.